


Sweet and Flirty

by TheUniqueLee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not the way you think, dogs eat shoes when people aren't looking, fun in the shower, shiro dunks his donut in his coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueLee/pseuds/TheUniqueLee
Summary: Morning routine with Shiro and Keith.Written for the Sheithlentines 2019 exchange for Bea!





	Sweet and Flirty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Sheithlentines Exchange for Bea [(they have some amazing art on twitter check them out)](https://twitter.com/tartepit) and they wanted something with domestic Sheith and I hope I did it justice.  
> Sorry for how long it took!! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my [tumblr](https://uniqueleewritten.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheUniqueLee) and feel free to check out my other stuff as well on my [carrd](https://theuniquelee.carrd.co/)

 The alarm rang loudly in Keith's ears and he groaned in agony as the beeping continued, getting louder and more annoying as the beeps continued. He pulled the pillow over his head, hoping that maybe this would be the time that the soft cotton would work as a shield and protect his ears from the skull-splitting noise piercing his head. But alas, for the 100th time, his plan did not work and instead the beeping continued to annoy him. 

He sat up, the pillow now in his hand and got ready to fling it across the room, hoping he would hit the alarm clock and knock it down, dislodging the battery or killing the thing entirely when it stopped beeping. He scrunched his face and flopped back down, enjoying the feel of the blankets and sheets around him again.

"Thanks." He muttered, eyes still closed, warmth surrounding him again. He sure as hell wasn't going to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep but he could at least relax some more and wake up slowly.

"Welcome." Shiro told him before sitting on the bed and pushing some of Keith's bangs from his face. "Though I do wish you would stop trying to break our alarm clock."

"It's evil." Keith hissed out, pulling the sheet above his head, hiding away from Shiro's slightly cold hands.

"It's not evil." Shiro tried pulling the sheet away but Keith kept a tight grip on it.

"Absolutely evil." He told the other, trying to playfully knee Shiro away.

"I brought coffee and those donut things you like."

Keith stilled for a moment, silence hanging in the air between the two before he slowly pulled the sheet down, opening one eye to peek at Shiro.

"Apple fritters?" Shiro nodded. "Did Hunk make them?" Shiro nodded again, a self-satisfied smirk on his face before allowing his Altean arm to bring the tray in front of Keith.

And indeed there was two cups of coffee and a small plate with an apple fritter in front of him. Keith sat up again and sat the tray on his lap, shoving part of the fritter in his mouth.

"Thought that would bring you out of your hole."

Keith said nothing, concentrated on eating the fritter, enjoying the taste of cinnamon in his mouth. Apple fritters were easily one of his favorite desserts that Hunk made. Sure, cakes were good and cookies he made in huge batches, but donuts and fritters were the best things in the world. Especially for breakfast.

"What are we doing today." Keith asked after the swig of coffee to get the food down.

"Relaxing day pretty much. Hunk wants us to take Black down a planet to look for some vegetables. Him and Colleen are super into their project of growing something from all quadrants of space." Shiro answered sipping on his own cup of coffee. 

"After that?" Keith asked, trying not to grimace at the way Shiro dunked his own donut into his coffee. 

“Nothing. Maybe playing with Kosmo some. Try and wear him out a little bit more. He and Bae Bae have been terrors lately."

"Did they break something again?" Usually the fluffy cosmic space wolf and the small bull terrier got along great, unfortunately, sometimes it was too great. The two were known to get into the occasional trouble, knocking things over, stealing food, getting into someone's room and making a mess of it. 

"Don't worry too much." Shiro told him, bringing Keith's fritter back to his mouth. Keith reluctantly took another bite of it. "They just destroyed that last few pairs of Iverson's casual shoes." 

Shiro chuckled as Keith spluttered, almost choking on the fried pastry.

"Are you kidding? They ate through _ all  _ of his shoes?"

"Yep. Each and every pair. I'm shocked it's taken them this long. Though, you'll never guess which pair he has left." The amused tone in Shiro's voice made Keith curious. Anything that made Shiro look that amused had to be good.

"His standard issue ones?"

"No - well yes, because he keeps those in the uniform locker bay, but not those ones."

"Those ridiculous black cowboy boots of his?" 

"No, those are thankfully chewed to smithereens as well." He shivered in mock disgust. 

"Ok, I give up guessing. Which ones." 

"His slippers."

Keith broke into laughter, quickly grabbing at his stomach as he laughed. The idea of Iverson walking around the Atlas in just his light grey rabbit slippers brought tears to his eyes. 

Months ago the MFE pilots had found him playing with Bae Bae and Kosmo one morning, still in his standard Galaxy Garrison issued pajamas and on his feet were those fuzzy, light grey bunny slippers with pink nose, little ears and whiskers to match. Rizavi and Griffin had taken a picture and showed the entirety of the Atlas crew before breakfast was finished.

Iverson had taken it in stride but made sure he never left his room in his slippers since that day.

"He must have enjoyed that this morning." Keith said, wiping the tears from his eyes 

"He's still in the dorm deck...refusing to come out of his room."

The thought of Mitch Iverson, a highly decorated Commander, hiding out in his room for fear of embarrassment brought a smile to Keith's face and a chuckle from Shiro. 

Soon the coffee and treats were finished and while Shiro took the tray away, Keith stretched his bones up to the ceiling. Slowly rolling his shoulders and shifting his hips left and right, trying to finish waking his body up. Shiro pulled out clothes, holding them up so Keith could agree or shake his head before he got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Keith loved the Atlas' showers. They were always the right amount of hot and the pressure always dug into his aching muscles so good he never wanted to leave. He let the hot water cascade across his skin, hitting him with that perfect pressure that had him groaning in pleasure.

"You know-" Keith turned around to Shiro’s voice to seem him standing in the bathroom, pulling his shirt off. "Listening to you in the shower always makes me feel a bit inadequate."

"Come on now Shiro, you can't help it."

"Oh, I can't?"

"No. The shower is just the perfect masseuse. Unlike you and your big claws you call hands."

"Claws for-" Shiro stared at Keith, jaw dropped in amused shock as he watched his lover try and hide his own laugh. Quickly he shed out of his shorts and underwear and got in behind Keith, the two of them laughing at each other.

Keith snuggled into Shiro's chest, letting the water continue to beat on his back, keeping the water from touching Shiro as much as possible. Shiro ignored the goosebumps popping up on his arm and the shivers running down his spine and instead reached for Keith's shampoo. Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair, parting and splitting the strands and allowing the water to rush through it. Once the hair was soaked enough Shiro shook the bottle and pointed it at Keith's neck before squirting a big glop onto it.

Keith's squeal as his back tensed up at the chill on his neck was worth him smacking Shiro's arm. Shiro rubbed the spot Keith had smacked, the water making it hurt worse, while Keith scrapped the shampoo off his neck started working it into his hair.

"Brat." Shiro said grabbing his bottle of soap.

"Says the one trying to waste my shampoo. The same someone who complained it was "expensive"." Keith said, changing around with Shiro so the other was in the spray of the water.

"It is expensive."

"It's cheaper than your aftershave that you insist on buying and then never wear."

"You like my aftershave though."

"And you like running your fingers through my hair, so I guess we're both making financial sacrifices in this relationship, aren't we?" Keith turned with a huff and grabbed his shower comb to start working through the balled up bird's nest he had made his hair into. Shiro took the opportunity to bring his hand down and give Keith's ass a quick smack, causing the other to jump.

"Ass!"

"Yes, why that is what I just smacked. Quite a nice one too, feels good bouncing on my di-"

Shiro was cut off by Keith swinging his shampoo soapy hair into his face, making Shiro get a mouthful of the suds and hair. He spluttered, trying to spit the shampoo from his mouth while also pulling the hair off his face before tilting his head back to rinse his mouth out. He let his mouth fill with water before he pushed it out and allowed it to happen again. He rinsed his mouth 3 times and on the 4th time, he held the water, cheeks puffed out and turned back to Keith.

Keith had his eyes closed as he worked the comb through his long thick hair, the foam of the shampoo being flicked off the comb to the shower floor, a self-satisfied smug look on his face. Not a hint repentance to be seen anywhere. Shiro would've smirked if it wouldn't ruin his plan.

Instead, he spit the water directly at Keith's face. The absolute look of horror and indignation on Keith's face brought a ridiculously smug full-faced grin onto Shiro's face. He shut his teeth, trying to keep his laughter behind him as he already moved to a defensive position. His body shook with his contained laughter, as his Altean arm came down to try and shield his dick and balls.

"Do you know how fucking gross that is, Takashi?" The use of his first name and not his nickname tickled Shiro even more.

"Oh come on Keith-" he tried, the words broken by his muffled laughter. "You're going to call some water I spit at you gross?"

"Yes!"

"Oh come off it. You've done worse."

Keith glared, raising his comb and went back to combing his hair out, never once breaking his eyes from Shiro's. Shiro chuckled a bit more before pressing lips together to hold the laughter and went back to washing himself. They stayed like that until Keith had finished combing the shampoo through his hair and pulled Shiro away from the spray.

Shiro firmly thought that if Keith could have continued glaring under the spray of the water he would have.

Instead, the younger man rinsed the shampoo from his hair, already calming down from the feel of the water over him. Living out in the desert had made Keith appreciative of showers. Living as a paladin of Voltron on the Castle of Lions had made him appreciate good pressure. And now, all these years later, a good hot shower was still enough to placate Keith's ire. Even if he would never admit to it.

Shiro waited until Keith turned around, rinsing himself and just enjoying the spray on his upper body before he curled in behind him. He let his fingers move up and cup Keith's chest while nuzzling his face into the soaked hair. Silently asking for forgiveness, hoping he would receive it.

Keith waited a moment, ignoring Shiro for the time before relenting and showing his neck to his lover. Shiro took the opportunity and kissed the bend of his neck. Leaving trails of kisses the same way he had last night. Keith tilted his head more and more, letting Shiro roam his mouth from nape to collar bone, Shiro none the wiser.

If Shiro hadn't been so focused on his "apology" to Keith he might have noticed the smirk on his lover's face. The absolute shit eating grin Keith had right before something went his way perfectly. If Shiro had seen if he might have been a bit more ready. Instead, he found himself being moved as Keith lurched forward and brought Shiro's face directly under the spray of the water.

He reeled back, spluttering and wiping the liquid out of his eyes and trying to snort it from his nose while Keith taunted him. Once he could find himself breathing and the feeling of being waterboarded was abated, Shiro stared at Keith. The water droplets on his eyelashes absconding his view somewhat but Shiro easily made out the pleased with himself grin on Keith's face.

"Asshole." Shiro scoffed, unbelieving such a thing had just happened to him.

Keith's laughter was heard outside their bedroom door and down the hall.


End file.
